In Another World
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: Off the ice and into the aristocracy, Viktor and Yuri meet under new circumstances. One is obsessed with the other. Two are drawn into the flame. And some people just like to watch. AUish fic. Vikturi. (Rating subject to increase.)
1. Chapter 1

**In Another World**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Cerulean eyes glazed with boredom and false pleasantry scanned the room looking for something interesting to divert their attention from the monotony of yet another grand ball of the royal Nikiforov Family.

They were among the wealthiest aristocrats in the country and it seemed every month they were expected to host multiple themed parties to flaunt their status and maintain connections with the society's upper echelons.

His mother and father thrived on these events. They were an eye-catching couple with a penchant for extravagance and culture.

Viktor himself was outwardly flamboyant and charming enough to be the subject of much of their boasting and critical acclaim, especially in the circles of single young ladies and their hopeful mothers looking to make arrangements for their daughters to be married into good fortune.

His mother and father had tried multiple times to introduce Viktor to prospective brides, however, for one reason or another none of the matches seemed to pan out.

Either one or the other party would break it off within weeks of formally dating.

His parents were at an utter loss as to what to do.

So it was no surprise when out of the blue, they decided to throw a matchmaking party, for all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes in the city to meet and greet with each other and their woefully single son.

Said woefully single son poached a drink from one of the servers floating through the opulent room before resuming his position on the outskirts of the melee, smiling at some private joke as the first lady of the hour accosted him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Nikiforov."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and stared at the forward woman, taking another sip from his drink and flicking his hair to the side.

"Mr. Nikiforov is my father. Viktor will do, miss…"

"Cecelia. Cecelia Katsuki."

"Miss Cecelia Katsuki. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am sorry to say I do not recognize your family's title."

Cecelia laughed and crossed her arms over an ample bosom.

She was a slender, strawberry blonde woman with brown eyes and cherry red lips. Her dress was backless, long, sleek, and black with a slit to her left thigh.

Viktor surreptitiously glanced over her figure and sighed inwardly; the sight of her was doing nothing for him.

' _But of course it wouldn't...you're not that kind of man.'_ He mused blithely.

"I'm afraid our family is a rather obscure branch of the orient. We specialize in Asian hotel chains overseas."

"Is that so?" Viktor feigned interest as he took another sip from his rapidly dwindling drink. He nearly rolled his eyes in amusement as more than one woman in the crowd began whispering and pointing in the direction of him and his evening companion.

"It is so. Very much so indeed." Cecelia smiled and stepped closer to Viktor to whisper in his ear.

"I'm actually here on a secret mission with my distant-cousin. We're playing truant for his birthday to get him away from his rural family and into the big city for some fun."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and lifted his glass in toast. "In that case, may you and your distant-cousin enjoy the hospitality of the Nikiforov family to the fullest this evening."

Cecelia laughed and slapped his arm.

"Quite the gentleman you are, encouraging a lady on her immoral pursuits."

Victor smiled. "Who am I to prohibit the truancy of today's youth?"

"Oya oya, you're not old as all that I'm sure." Cecelia smirked.

Viktor ran a hand through his silver hair and stared up at the ceiling. "Some would say I have aged well beyond my years."

Cecelia snorted. "Just because you're gray headed doesn't mean you've aged."

Viktor gasped in mock-affront. "I'll have you know, my hair is NOT gray, but platinum!"

"And my name is Butch Cassidy." Cecelia muttered behind her hand.

"I should like to meet this cousin of yours if he is half as engaging as you, fair lady." Viktor smiled and drained his glass to the last drop, before discarding it on a passing server's tray.

"Fair lady—call me Cecil. And my cousin is around here somewhere…ah! There! Yuri! Over here! YUUUURI!"

Viktor stared off in the direction Cecil was gesturing towards and his breath caught in his throat.

Striding towards them was another vision in black.

He was a few inches shorter and more petite than Viktor himself, and he was decked out in a shiny all black suit, with slicked back raven hair flying away from a creamy skinned forehead and a pair of the most expressively large brown eyes Viktor had ever seen on a person, above a lovely pink mouth, made for kissing.

Viktor began to feel a bit warm beneath the collar, and he schooled his wide-eyed expression into one of genial application.

"Stop yelling, geez…I can hear you just fine, Cecil!" Yuri puffed his cheeks in fond exasperation at the blonde, who pulled him in against her side in a quick exuberant move before introducing him to Viktor.

"Here he is! Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" She giggled and pinched at Yuri's cheeks.

Yuri blushed darkly and stared up at Viktor with an expression bordering on mortification and utter shock.

"It's you…"

Viktor blinked twice and smiled widely. "Have we met before?"

Yuri inhaled deeply and shook his head. "No, never, but I have read of you in magazines and online and in the library and on tv and in this one really weird blog post by a girl whose name I do not remember and please stop me now before I spontaneously combust right here in front of you…!"

Victor snorted and chuckled lightly at Yuri's expense as the dark haired young man bit his lip and began to visibly shrink and deflate all at once.

"I am honored to be known by such a charming face, Yuri." Viktor practically purred the other's name out as he stared down into Yuri's eyes with a definite smolder.

Meanwhile, in the background, Cecil grinned slyly and gave Yuri a shove in the right direction.

"Oops, how clumsy of me!"

Yuri stumbled straight into Viktor's arms and closed his eyes tightly as the other pulled him flush against his chest.

"Oof…um…ah, Viktor…?"

Viktor shivered slightly as Yuri's breath ghosted against his neck, and the taller man's hands wandered uncontrollably down Yuri's sides to rest on the swell of his hips, just shy of his pert ass.

Cecil whipped her phone out inconspicuously and eased her way out of the picture as the two men stayed locked in an embrace of epic proportions.

"Maybe you should let me go now…people are staring…" Yuri mumbled and jumped slightly as Viktor sighed and pulled him even tighter to his body.

"Do you really care about them right now?" Viktor asked and swallowed against the urge to do something very ungentlemanly to the young man in his arms.

Yuri bit his lip and pulled away from Viktor ever so slowly.

He stared up into shining cerulean eyes and caught his breath so quickly he began to feel lightheaded.

Just then the clock chimed midnight, and Cecil yelped. "Oh my gosh, we have to go!"

She yanked Yuri completely out of Victor's reach, and began backpedaling faster than a speeding bullet.

"It was so very nice to meet you, Viktor. We should do this again sometime!"

Viktor stared in shock at the sudden change in atmosphere and shook himself out of a daze to quickly make future arrangements.

"Tomorrow night at 8'oclock, us three at the Blue Fin. It's a good seafood restaurant on the lower east side of the city. I'll be there. You could be there too, Yuri! Cecil!"

Cecil beamed widely and agreed for the both of them.

"We'll be there! Mind if I bring a friend?"

Victor zeroed in on Yuri and held his eyes desperately as Cecil continued tugging him backwards toward the exit.

"Bring whoever you like. I don't care."

Cecil grinned and gave a one handed salute. "Will do, captain!"

Yuri smiled awkwardly and said, "See you then, Viktor…"

Viktor smiled back. "See you, Yuri."

* * *

That night, Viktor stayed up thinking about a certain dark haired cutie and wondering at how suddenly his perspective on life, the world, and everything in it had been flipped on its head.

There was just something about the young Yuri Katsuki that was drawing him in, making him do things uncharacteristic of himself. Putting his neck out for something that may or may not really be happening outside of his questionably sane head. His parents would have a definite conniption if they ever found out about where his interests lay.

And as for his single status…it had been hard enough getting rid of his prospective suitors without raising the red flag too early in the game.

They all just thought he was frigid and uninterested in them personally.

It wasn't in him to be rude per se, but he knew how to turn off an amorous young lady by not treating her as though the sun rose and set on her bosom.

Or as though he wanted anything more than a polite conversation and an excuse to be off his parents' meddlesome radar.

They always parted amicably, if not disappointedly in the end.

Viktor couldn't bring himself to fake a love interest that just didn't exist.

But now, with all the signals being right and in his preferred court…there was another something he could not fake: a genuine attraction.

He wondered…what was Yuri doing right now?

* * *

"OH MY GOD, CECIL! Have you lost your mind?!"

Yuri was completely spazzing out and pacing the flat he and his cousin had rented together in the city for the duration of their visitation.

"It's not bad enough that you KNEW he was my IDOL…but you had to go and introduce us and push me and make me look like an utter moron in front of VIKTOR!"

Cecil reclined on the couch in front the TV with her hair pulled up into a topknot, wearing big glasses, nibbling on chips, and watching her favorite sitcom in a sweatshirt and pants, (looking like a complete and utter fujoshi/otaku).

She grinned and tuned Yuri out until the first commercial break came along.

"…I mean, he's like perfection incarnate! What with those eyes, that intelligence, those hands, that body, those legs, those feet (he was a dancer too you know, up until recently when he decided to pursue other artistic avenues), but he was utterly spectacular on the floor, enough to be a world champion!"

"You danced too, Yuri." Cecil added.

"Yeah, but I was never good enough to compete. Not professionally like Viktor. And I only took it up because of him in the first place!"

"Oh please, you were plenty good. You just doubted yourself too much." Cecil shook her head and sighed. "I still say you should pick it up again."

Yuri bit his lip and tore at his hair in frustration.

"You can't really be considering taking over the family business without at least giving it all one last shot, can you?"

"We've talked about this, Cecil…"

"Yeah, we have. Which is why I introduced you two in the first place, because you need to get motivated again. I'm sick and tired of looking at you moping about wondering when Viktor's gonna come back onto the world stage."

"He's still on the stage! Just not directly at the center of it…anymore…" Yuri protested weakly.

Cecil shook her head and got up from the couch, pressing pause on the remote as her show began again.

Yuri's eye twitched slightly, "If you're recording that, then why on earth did we leave the party early?"

"Because I like to watch my shows at the proper times, and we needed to leave Viktor with a memorable first impression!"

Yuri groaned as she got up in his face. "Memorable my ass…."

"Don't be such a baby. You know you weren't ready to do more than faint at his feet when he had you in his arms, all kiss me kiss me please!"

Yuri leaned back away from Cecil and averted his eyes to a distant point in the room as she bore down on him.

"Now what you've gotta do is get ready for your date tomorrow! I'm bringing Phichit because he's in town too, so the four of us can make a double of it."

Yuri sighed and walked away from Cecil into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Oh no you don't!"

Cecil grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and dragged him into his bedroom, which was littered with posters of Viktor all over the walls (just like his bedroom back home overseas).

"But I'm HUNGRY dammit!" Yuri tried to wrench out of her tight grip, to no avail, and withered beneath her mega-watt glare-of-doom.

"You know how easy you put on the pounds, and I refuse to go on another fitness sabbatical with you to whip you into shape again! So SUCK IT UP and pick out an outfit for tomorrow night!"

Yuri face palmed and walked over to his closet, grabbing the first formal things he laid eyes on and tossing them onto the bed for Cecil's inspection.

"Oh this just won't do." Cecil muttered, staring down at the funeral-like suit Yuri had picked out. "Is this the best you've got left?"

Yuri grimaced and nodded to the affirmative.

"Right." Cecil clapped her hands gleefully, "Time for some late night shopping!"

* * *

 **5'oclock in the morning back in the flat**

* * *

"I can't believe there were actually seven stores open this late at night." Yuri whimpered as he lay sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the hard-picked ensembles which Cecil had accompanied him to buy, hanging from his closet door. There were three total.

He was utterly exhausted.

"I'm so sleeping in…" he mumbled.

"I wonder if Viktor is still up…I highly doubt it though. He's probably sleeping like a really cute baby right about now." Yuri smiled softly and dozed off, still fully clothed.

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Viktor at 5'oclock that same morning**

* * *

"Nnngh….Yuuuri…." Viktor groaned deeply aloud in his sleep, hugging his dog Makkachin to his naked chest as he dreamt about a certain dark haired beauty splayed out beneath him on top of his bed.

" _Won't you touch me…please…Viktor?"_

 _Yuri blushed prettily as Viktor stared down into his shining brown eyes and slowly leaned in to pepper his face in butterfly kisses from the top of his forehead, to both cheeks, his chin, the tip of his nose, and then finally…finally...his lips._

 _Those lips were just as soft as Viktor had imagined they'd be, and they parted like rose petals blossoming under a full moon for Viktor's questing tongue to lap it's fill of the hot wet cavern he'd gained entrance to._

 _Their tongues danced together sliding along one another as Viktor's hands trailed down Yuri's chest to his nipples, tweaking both appendages gently, provoking a moan from Yuri which was swallowed down Viktor's throat as he ground their lower halves together, feeling an answering harness between Yuri's legs aching to be relieved._

" _Hah…where do you want me to touch you…Yuri?" Viktor pulled away from Yuri's lips reluctantly to ask._

 _Yuri's face was red as a tomato, and his hips canted repeatedly into Viktor's as they humped against each other at a steady pace._

" _Everywhere."_

A lazy grin stretched Viktor's face as his dreams carried him away on steamy cloud.

* * *

… _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so this was the first Vikturi Fic I've ever written, which will soon turn into a fullout collab (right now I've only borrowed the idea for Cecelia's character). I do hope somebody has enjoyed this monster of a bunny that's been hatched out at 2o'clock in the morning. T-T**_

 _ **If you like this fic at all please REVIEW and let me know! Any and all criticism or suggestions would be most appreciated! ^-^ At this stage, all inspiration is good. Anything goes!**_

 _ **[On another note: I'm feeling like a complete fanfiction virgin all over again, and I could use some reassurance. *nervous laugh*]**_

 _ **Until next time~**_ _ **Dasvidaniya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Another World**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived.

Viktor stood in front of his bedroom mirror and examined his suit for the umpteenth time that evening. It was a three piece grey suit with a grey vest, white shirt and black tie, and grey pants. He also wore a pair of black leather gloves on his hands.

He looked good. Damn good.

Viktor flicked his hair out of his eyes only for it to flop right back into place. He was still getting used to the length of it, as it was so much shorter than it had been in his teenage years and later youth when he sported a full mid-back length pony tail.

Yeah…his mother had loved combing his hair out back then.

But his father had insisted he cut it to a more manageable (manly) length. So eventually, he had acquiesced, if only for a change of pace and to stop being lectured so seriously over his fashion choices.

It had worked in shutting his father up for a good while. His mother had secretly cried a bit, but then she traded her obsession for his hair to an obsession for his love life.

And his father followed suit.

Hence, the reason Viktor wa s now going out with 'a lovely lady and her distant-cousin here on holiday', for a night of 'wholesome fun and youthful pursuits', in the ears of his loving parents.

Viktor would almost feel bad for embellishing the truth so skillfully if not for all the hell they'd put him through over the past few years trying to secure their future daughter-in-law and grandchildren before he turned 30.

Viktor shook his head with a sigh.

Pretty soon he would be middle aged and gray headed. Excuse me…platinum.

Ahem…there were worse things in life to be, he supposed.

Try middle aged, single, sexually frustrated, near obviously-but-still-questionably gay, and so far in-the-closet around his close associates that even his parents thought something was wrong with him (on the low).

Away from the drama that was his life, Viktor stared seriously at himself in the mirror. What was he expecting to happen tonight?

What did he want to happen tonight?

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked aloud. "Dammit I need to get laid…" Viktor groaned. That was putting it mildly.

He wanted Yuri Katsuki.

End of story.

Now where were his condom—err…car keys?

* * *

Friday night was here.

Friday night was really here.

Yuri was freaking out.

Cecelia was on the phone with an ecstatic Phichit, who promised to meet them at the Blue Fin at 7:50PM with a loaded camera for lots of commemorative photos and such.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Yuri moaned into his hand, and Cecelia slapped him twice on the back.

"Buck up. We paid good money for that outfit and you're not gonna ruin it with stomach acid. Viktor hasn't even seen it on you yet!"

Yuri grimaced and brushed down his dark blue silk shirt and tight black flare bottomed pants. Fidgeting nervously with the end of his shirt cuffs and trailing Cecelia down the stairs from their flat.

They would have to catch a cab to get to the Blue Fin. One was already waiting on the outside of the building.

"I-I think I forgot something. I'm just gonna—…." Yuri trailed off at the look Cecelia flashed him and sighed heavily.

There was no getting around it.

He was about to go on a double date with his cousin and his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. If it wasn't so bizarre he'd be laughing hysterically right about now.

What had he been thinking? There was no way this was really happening to him. No way in hell.

Yuri pinched himself hard as Cecelia climbed into the backseat of the cab and ushered at him to get in.

"Oh my god, this is happening."

Yuri plopped down into the backseat and Cecil grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together reassuringly.

"Stop stressing. This is going to be great! And by the time you get back home, you'll have an awesome story to tell."

Yuri blushed and stared out the window at the scenery passing by.

He wondered what Viktor was doing right about now.

* * *

"Have fun on your date sweetheart." Viktor's mother called after him as he passed her in the living room, sitting with his father.

"We'll understand if you don't come home tonight. But be sure to use protection since we haven't met this girl yet." Viktor's father smirked at him.

Viktor only rolled his eyes good naturedly and said, "I promise I won't be making any grandchildren tonight, but don't wait up."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep, darling." His mother warned with a beaming smile.

"Goodnight mother, father."

"Goodnight son/dear." They chorused.

And Viktor was out the door and into his car.

It was a sportsman's dream mobile, all red and shiny with the top down.

Yuri would probably like it.

Viktor smiled and zoomed out of the driveway with the radio blaring from his speakers.

* * *

The cab finally pulled up in front of the Blue Fin.

Yuri's legs felt like jelly as he climbed out of the vehicle with Cecil behind him.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and Yuri smiled a bit as she linked their arms together and dragged him into the building.

She was rather pretty tonight. All decked out in a red halter topped dress that exposed her cleavage nicely, and hugged her curves in all the right places.

It fell to a stop above her knees and Yuri focused on the sound of her red heels clicking on the floor as they made for cozy table booth near the back of the room across from the bar.

"Phichit should be here in a few, so just sit back, relax, and think about that hunk of a man you're about to be sitting across from."

Yuri bit his lip and said, "That's not making me feel any better. I think I really might puke."

Cecelia laughed and whipped out her cell phone just as is rang and vibrated in her purse.

"Hello, Phichit? Yeah, we're here already. Towards the back. You can't miss us. Oh! I see you!"

Cecelia stood up and waved towards the entrance of the building, and Yuri turned around in his seat to see Phichit Chulanont, his former roommate from Detroit's college campus, and photography enthusiast, striding over to them with a big smile on his face.

He looked utterly ecstatic to be there.

Yuri sweatdropped as Phichit swept Cecil off her feet in a huge embrace right in the middle of the floor. Spinning around with her and placing her back on the floor with a flourish.

"Hello Yuri and Cecelia! It's so good to see the both of you again."

"Hello yourself, you know I couldn't let you miss this!" Cecelia squealed and joined hands with Phichit as they began speaking in their own secret language which Yuri refused to acknowledge or tune into.

Some things were just better left unheard.

Yuri glanced down at his watch and saw the screen read 7:55PM.

Viktor should be there any minute now.

Yuri swallowed thickly with a suddenly dry mouth. His hands were clammy.

Viktor would be there soon.

Oh dear god he was losing his mind.

* * *

Victor pulled into the parking lot of the Blue Fin and killed the engine.

He straightened his tie and checked his hair in the rear view mirror before pulling out some lip balm and spreading it over his bottom lip.

Viktor pressed his lips together and pocketed the lip balm before stepping out of the car.

The night air was cool and refreshing.

He could smell the seafood in the air around the restaurant's front doorway.

He entered the Blue Fin and immediately scanned the area for a shock of black hair.

His eyes picked up on a trio of characters chatting at a table in the back of the room nearest to the bar, including a familiar blonde haired woman, an Asian looking young man, and Yuri Katsuki, his primary target for the evening.

Viktor smiled and inconspicuously made his way over to the group.

* * *

Yuri glanced down at his watch again. It read 8:00PM.

Viktor was due.

He surreptitiously turned around in his seat and glanced at the restaurant's entryway.

It was empty.

He turned back around with some disappointment and nervous relief before tuning back into the conversation between Phichit and Cecil for the briefest of moments.

"…and so then I was like, why are your pants down? This is a public place. Dude! Where's my camera!?"

"OMG I wish I could've seen that!"

"I have it on backup on my laptop. Wish I could've uploaded it to SNS, but then I probably would've been banned from the server."

Yuri's eyes got big and his mouth twitch spasmodically.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Phichit and Cecil look up at him and replied in unison, "Nothing, Yuri."

Yuri's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to say something else but a deep, cultured voice from above beat him to the punch.

"Shall we leave these two to their reminiscing and go somewhere we are wanted?"

Yuri's breath caught in his throat as two gloved hands came to rest on his shoulders.

He froze, and tilted his head back to stare directly up into two brightly twinkling cerulean eyes, which were gazing straight down at him.

"Oh my, Viktor! You shouldn't sneak up on us like that." Cecil pouted.

"Of course you're wanted here, isn't that right Phichit?"

Phichit answered cheerfully to the affirmative from behind the lens of his camera, flashing nonstop pointed at both Yuri and Viktor.

"Come have a seat Viktor, you're making Yuri nervous." Cecelia teased and gestured to the seat across from Yuri. She then winked at Phichit, who was sitting across from her.

Viktor smiled at her and squeezed Yuri's shoulders briefly before sliding into the seat across from the dazed out young man.

Their legs were nearly brushing underneath the table.

Yuri stared at Viktor and the other stared back.

He found himself being carried directly back to last night when they first met.

Yuri could still nearly feel Viktor's hands on his hips and the phantom press of the other's body against his own.

* * *

Viktor's eyes zeroed in on Yuri's lips and his mind began to wander as Cecil's voice rattled on cheerfully in the background.

The outfit Yuri was wearing complimented the other perfectly. The blue of that shirt made his creamy skin stand out all the more.

And his eyes were practically shining under the lighting in the restaurant.

"So is everybody ready to order?" Cecil asked as the waiter came by.

Viktor astutely placed an order for both himself and Yuri, as the other still looked like he was zoning out.

Cecil noticed Yuri's reticence and nudged him with an elbow in the side.

"Ow! What gives?" Yuri glanced at Cecil quickly and blushed to the roots of his hair as she smirked slowly and said, "You looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open, so I thought I'd bring you back down to us mere mortals on the earth."

Phichit covered his mouth to suppress a grin and began snapping pictures of Yuri, Cecil, and Viktor each in turn.

Through the lens of his camera, he could see the sparks flying between the two men, and he gleefully nudged Cecil with his foot beneath the table.

She looked over at him and mouthed an 'I told you so'.

"I'd like to know more about you, Yuri. All I've heard is what your charming cousin has told me, which really isn't much to go by." Viktor said out of the blue.

Yuri gave a start and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Uh…there's not much to know. I mean, really, I'm just in town with my cousin for the duration of the season until we have to go back to Japan."

"Is it true your family runs a hot springs resort?" Viktor asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to make small talk.

"Yeah, we actually converted the family home into one along with many other sites in the region. It's part of a chain called Yu-Topia. A very relaxing place to be when you just need to get away from everyone and everything. Aha…"

Yuri smiled and scratched his cheek. "It sounds like you enjoy it there." Viktor observed.

Yuri's nose went pink and he mumbled, "Yeah, I really do. I know it isn't really as exciting as life in the city and where you're from, but it makes me happy to have somewhere to cut loose at the end of a hard day without worries about the outside world."

"Cecil doesn't really agree that I should take over the family business, but I think it might be the best thing for me at this point."

Viktor tilted his head to a side and raised a curious eyebrow, "Is there something else she feels you should be doing instead of taking over for your family?"

Yuri blushed deeply and muttered something incoherently.

Viktor leaned forward, his bangs falling into his face, as he smiled and stared meaningfully into Yuri's eyes, "I didn't catch that. You'll have to speak up."

"She wants me to dance."

Yuri stated with a bashful look on his face.

Viktor's eyes widened and he blinked twice. "You dance?"

"I used to, yes."

Viktor bit his lip thoughtfully and rested his chin on his hand. "What made you quit?"

Yuri paled ever so slightly and averted his eyes.

"Nothing in particular. I just got tired of it…I guess."

Viktor frowned.

"I can tell you're lying to me. Why?"

"You'll think I'm shallow."

Viktor's eyes softened and he nudged Yuri gently with his foot beneath the table.

"I would never think anything of the sort about you."

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Not right now." Yuri mumbled.

Viktor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright then. Later it is."

Just then the waiter came by carrying all their food on a platter.

"Enjoy!"

Viktor grabbed his and Yuri's plates, placing them both in front of the two of them.

"You should try this. I think you'll like it. It's my favorite!" Victor grinned, and Yuri smiled back awkwardly before shoveling a spoonful of the dish into his mouth.

It seemed the tension had been broken.

Yuri just really didn't want to tell Viktor the reason he quit dancing…was him.

It made Yuri feel very small and ineffectual. And he didn't want Viktor to think any less of him than he already did.

For some reason, he wanted to be just a little bit impressive to his idol.

Even if it was only for being himself.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly, with Cecil and Phichit regaling Viktor with tales of their more risqué adventures in the city, and other places they'd both visited with friends and the like.

Yuri had gone abnormally quiet, and sat picking at the remains of his plate as Viktor chortled in amusement along with Cecelia and Phichit.

Sometimes, Yuri envied the two of them. They were always so engaging.

While he was probably nothing short of boring after an initial glance.

Whatever had he been thinking when he agreed to come out here? Viktor would probably forget all about him by the time they all parted after this place.

Yuri found he didn't like the thought of that at all.

A disheartened smile ghosted across his face, and he shoved a last spoonful of food into his mouth before leaning back in his seat and staring up at the ceiling.

Maybe he should cut out and go home early…he mused.

Suddenly, Yuri jerked upright in his seat.

There was something sliding slowly up the inside of his leg, towards his crotch.

It was a foot.

A shoeless foot.

A shoeless foot hooked to a very long leg.

A shoeless foot hooked to a very long leg hooked to a very brightly smiling Viktor, who was looking over at Cecil while sliding his foot into uncharted territory beneath the table, between Yuri Katsuki's legs.

Yuri's mouth dropped open and he balled both his hands into trembling fists above the table.

Viktor's foot finally reached no-man's land.

It pressed gently and rubbed. Up and down, around and around.

Yuri covered his mouth with one hand to stifle a moan, and his face went cherry wine red as Viktor increased the pressure to his cock and began rubbing faster, more vigorously beneath the table.

"I enjoyed that so much, Viktor. You picked a wonderful place to meet at." Cecelia wiped at her mouth with a smile at the aforementioned man.

Phichit stared silently over at Yuri with a knowing gleam in his eyes as he aimed and shot off a few rapid fire pictures of the trembling young man.

Viktor was so bold!

How was it that Phichit was always in the right places at the right times to catch some of the most shameless moments on camera?

He wondered if Cecil had noticed what was going on right beneath her nose.

A single glance at the woman told him that _yes_. Yes, she did know. And she was eating it up like a kid in a candy store.

"We should really do this again sometime, shouldn't we Yuri?" Cecil asked sweetly, as she turned and stared pointedly at the young man rapidly losing his composure and the remaining shreds of his dignity somewhere beneath the table.

Yuri pressed his lips together and nodded quickly to get her off his case.

"I would be more than happy to see you all again, Miss Cecelia." Viktor purred.

Cecelia grinned. "How's about we exchange numbers then? So we can ALL keep in touch?"

Viktor slowly slid his foot down from Yuri's crotch and back into his shoe, leaving the other in a state of abject horror at the state of his tented pants.

"Sounds like a plan." Viktor replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and smiling innocently at Yuri across the table.

Yuri flushed darkly and glared daggers at the man as he stiffly retrieved his own phone from his pocket and began the number exchange.

After a few seconds, everybody had everybody's information.

And Phichit said, "As fun as this has all been, I really have to get going now. I've got another date lined up for tonight and I don't wanna be late."

Cecelia covered her mouth in shock and said, "Does this mean you're cheating on me?"

Phichit snickered into his hand. "If you count Guang-Hong and Leo as love rivals, then yes, I am cheating BIG time."

Cecelia flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "I'm coming with you! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Phichit smirked as he caught on quickly.

"Feel free to tag along. I'm sure Yuri and Viktor can make it home without us."

Cecelia gathered up her purse and stood from the booth.

"Well, there you have it. Yuri, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip home! Viktor, it was so good to see you again."

Viktor and Yuri both stared after the two as they beat a hasty retreat from the restaurant.

"I think we just got stuck with the check." Yuri stated.

Viktor smirked. "Are you complaining?"

Yuri blushed darkly and mumbled, "Your place or mine?"

"CHECK PLEASE!" Viktor called loudly as the waiter rushed back over to their table.

Yuri resisted the urge to laugh as he shifted in his seat, and silently thanked Cecelia for her meddlesome ways.

* * *

… _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the second chapter finished at 1:20AM. I hope you all enjoyed this and will stick around for the next installment. My collab partner (Ketarah) and I have been writing nonstop to produce this quickly to satisfy the demand of you awesome, awesome readers!**

 **Thank you so very much for the encouraging reviews** _ **Briefly-Mystical(guest)**_ **and** _ **Master-iPad,**_ **and to all of the fans who fav'ed and added this story to your watch-lists. I hope we haven't disappointed you in any way, shape, or form.**

 **If there's anything you would like to see happen in future chapters feel free to mention it, as we must continue to feed the bunnies or they'll die.**

 **I'm anticipating the rating will probably skyrocket in the next chapter if things keep progressing as they are, but who knows, maybe I'll get lazy. *evil grin* If we want a lemon, I recommend you hit the pretty review button and let me know, otherwise I may go senile and fall asleep at the wheel of this monster.**

 **But seriously, we love hearing back from our readers, so REVIEW and let us be inspired!**

 **Lolz, on another note, I've posted a oneshot ("Dear Diary") on my profile for Vikturi which I hope you all will enjoy. (Shameless advertising)**

 **Until we meet again~ Dasvidaniya**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Another World**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Thank you, come again!"

Yuri walked stiffly out of the restaurant, blushing fiercely beneath the stares of a few curious onlookers, who'd seen Viktor gallantly whip off his suit jacket and tie it around Yuri's waist before exiting the aromatic seafood establishment.

The jacket was large enough around Yuri's narrow waist and hips that it made him appear to be wearing a knee length gray skirt over the top of his (too tight in the crotch) black flare bottomed pants.

The night air was refreshing as they stepped out into it, and Yuri trailed self-consciously behind Viktor as he strode across the parking lot to his dream-mobile.

Yuri's eyes widened proportionally as he took in the sight of the sleek red vehicle, with apparent top down capabilities.

Viktor smiled and opened the passenger's side door for him.

Yuri huffed a bit and slid into the seat.

 _'_ _Now he's a perfect gentleman.'_

"Thank you…" Yuri mumbled, and Viktor just hummed as he gently shut the door.

Yuri buckled his seat belt with shaky hands, and he wondered (not for the first time) at his audacity.

Did he really invite Viktor back to his place (their place)? Would they really be going back there…together?"

Viktor slid into the driver's seat and strapped himself in as the door swung shut.

He glanced over at Yuri and chuckled.

"Why so tense? Do I make you that nervous?"

"N-no! Of course not." Yuri uneasily laughed it off as Viktor's hand came to rest upon his left knee, and rubbed it in what he supposed should have been a soothing manner, but instead managed to set his already frazzled nerves afire.

Yuri barely refrained from flinching.

"Don't worry; we've got the whole night to get acquainted. Now, where are we heading? My place is out…so I guess we'll have to go to yours." Viktor's teeth shone bright white as he grinned slightly and revved the engine.

Yuri felt the heat rising in his face as he rattled off the address for Viktor to put into the car's GPS system.

"Mind if I turn the radio on?" Viktor asked as they wheeled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Yuri shook his head, and said, "Go ahead."

"Is the air too cold to put the top down?" Viktor inquired as he pressed the button for the radio, and it began blaring Ariana Grande's _'_ _Into You'_.

 _Oh baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _Before I make a move_

Yuri felt like he could use a bit of fresh air right about then, so he replied, "It's alright, I don't mind."

And Viktor let the top down.

Yuri squinted against the wind blowing over his face and through his hair. Viktor rested an arm over the side of the car and kept one hand on the wheel as they sped on into the distance.

He always did enjoy the exhilaration of a late night drive with the top down, and the wind whipping through his hair.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

Yuri snuck a glance at Viktor from beneath lowered lashes as they came to a stoplight, and his breathing shallowed as he observed the windswept waves of silver hair framing Viktor's sculpted features, and the confident, relaxed atmosphere the man was projecting.

This was the person he'd idolized for the better part of his youth.

The same person he almost religiously stalked online and whose pictures he had posted all over the walls of his bedroom, for the sake of sweet dreams and happy morning wake up calls…huh?

Yuri faced forward abruptly and allowed his thoughts to spiral into a mass of chaotic splendor.

They were going back to the flat.

They were going back to his place of residence where he slept at night and woke up in the morning to Viktor's face everywhere. Even in the corners.

"Oh god…"

"Hmm? What was that, Yuri?"

"N-n-nothing! M-maybe we s-shouldn't go to my place after all! I mean, it's small, and cramped, and totally not your style and when you think about it, you'd probably hate the decor—…"

"Yuri." Viktor interrupted, "We're nearly there. And it's not like I'm sightseeing. In fact, I doubt I'll notice anything about the place at all besides the color of your bedroom."

Yuri tugged frantically at his hair. That was the PROBLEM!

Viktor would realize what a stalker he was and probably want nothing at all to do with him after tonight.

In fact, he'd more than likely get creeped out, make an excuse, and high tail it back to the other side of town where he'd conveniently forget about the weirdo he almost slept with but didn't quite make it there before karma stepped in like the bitch she is and made Yuri look like a complete and utter failure at life.

But really…what more did he have to lose?

Dignity and common sense had flipped him the bird and abandoned him a long time ago at the Blue Fin.

"Fine…have it your way. Don't say I didn't try to warn you though." Yuri sighed and bit his lip, before tilting his head back to look up at the sky rapidly moving above them, ignoring the mild burning sensation in his eyes.

What was wrong with him? Why was he making such a big deal out of all of this?

 _'_ _Because it is a big deal. It's a super big deal having Viktor know just how into him you really are.'_

 _Tell me what you came here for_

 _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

 _I'm on the edge with no control_

 _And I need, I need you to know_

 _You to know, oh_

He never realized how short the ride to the restaurant had been, before Viktor was the one driving (definitely breaking some speed laws there).

Now it seemed as though his life was playing on fast-forward, and he couldn't slow it down long enough to catch a break.

He hoped Cecelia was having a good time wherever the hell she was, because he was sure his night was going to end as one huge catastrophe he'd rather forget in the morning.

"Turn left in 0.5 miles."

Yuri jolted out of his self-depreciating thoughts and breathed in and out erratically as he tried to tell himself it wouldn't be as bad as all that.

"It looks like we've made it." Viktor remarked, pulling into the drive of a tall, well-kept building with a moderately sized parking lot.

Yuri swallowed thickly, and felt his arousal wane to the point of nonexistence.

Viktor parked and killed the engine, before turning the radio off and giving a very pale Yuri his undivided attention.

"What's got you in so many knots? Are you hiding something from me?"

"…."

"Or is it that you're having second thoughts?"

"No! Never! I just would rather you not see what's up those stairs…"

Viktor raised an eyebrow and tilted his head thoughtfully, "What's this, are you a colossal slob or is there a body in one of the closets?"

Yuri's eye twitched and he exclaimed despite himself, "I am not and there isn't!"

Viktor smirked and unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning over into Yuri's personal space to whisper conspiratorially, "Then there's absolutely no reason for us to still be sitting here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Yuri blushed in the glow of the parking lot. And he sighed heavily before mumbling, "You say that now…"

Viktor pointedly clicked the button to release Yuri's seatbelt, and he laid a lingering kiss on the other's exposed neck before huffing into Yuri's reddening ear, "Don't make me take you right here."

Yuri jolted and quickly scrambled out of the car, breathing heavily as Viktor chuckled and followed suit at a more leisurely pace.

"Lead the way." Viktor chirped, just as the car door shut behind him.

Yuri began walking at a choppy pace towards the building. Rubbing at his ear and muttering under his breath the whole way.

Viktor only smiled and followed the younger man into the building and directly up a flight of stairs.

Yuri rounded a corner in the hallway, and finally stopped in front of a door marked with the number 6.

He hesitated for a few seconds too long as he reached into his pocket beneath Viktor's jacket, which still hung about his waist, and extracted his flat key.

Viktor came up close behind him, slid an arm around his waist, and breathed against the back of his neck. "I would like to know more about Yuri Katsuki, if he'll let me."

"T-there's not much to know…but I'm sure you've gathered that by now."

Yuri blushed and finally turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

It swung and hit the wall as they stumbled together over the threshold, with Viktor latched onto Yuri like a new growth.

"You do so underestimate your appeal, Yuri." Viktor purred, and kicked the door shut again with his foot, before spinning them both around and pressing Yuri up against it.

"I need to rectify your low confidence."

Yuri swallowed hard, and stared up at Viktor through wide, honey brown eyes.

"Viktor is too confident." Yuri blurted.

"Yuri is too shy." Viktor teased in return.

Yuri huffed a bit and averted his eyes to the floor.

Viktor tsked and tilted his chin back up, before he instructed, "Don't look down. Look at me." Right before capturing Yuri's lips in a firm kiss, that only got rougher as Yuri responded.

Viktor's tongue prodded the seam of Yuri's lips, and hesitantly, they parted and permitted the man free reign.

Yuri moaned into the kiss, and his eyes closed of their own accord as Viktor delved in and out of his mouth, brushing against Yuri's tongue repeatedly, and filling the room with the slick sounds of kissing and intermittent gasps.

When they finally broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, Viktor licked it away from the tip of Yuri's tongue and rested his forehead against the younger man's.

That had been better than he'd dreamt.

Viktor smiled softly and murmured, "How about we get us out of these clothes?"

Yuri, flushing to the roots of his hair, timidly nodded and pushed at Viktor's chest to lead the other through the flat, to his bedroom.

The moment of truth was coming faster and faster.

Yuri's knees were trembling by the time he reached his door.

* * *

"Promise you won't laugh…" Yuri whispered.

Viktor wrapped both his arms around Yuri's shoulders, and pressed himself fully against the other's back, enabling Yuri to feel his arousal pressing against the crease between his buttocks, before saying, "I promise."

Yuri's lips pressed together in a thin line, and he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open into his bedroom.

The lights came on automatically dimmed, and Viktor's eyes widened as he took in the artfully posted pictures of himself, in glossy print, or in poster format at different phases throughout his life.

It was essentially a wall to wall Viktor shrine.

Yuri shut his eyes in abject fear of what Viktor's reaction would be. And he waited with bated breath for the other to remove his arms from his shoulders, step back, and disappear completely.

This was the kind of obsessive person Yuri was beneath the surface.

He was no better than any other fan of Viktor's in the world.

He didn't deserve all the attention he was getting from the man he'd so coincidentally met the night before, and had somehow caught the peculiar interest of.

He didn't deserve the opportunity to actually touch what he had never even had the nerve to dream about in context.

Contrary to Yuri's fears however, Viktor's arms tightened around his shoulders, and the man affectionately nuzzled him against his cheek before saying hotly, "I fully accept your love confession, Yuri Katsuki."

"And I still look forward to getting to know you better than anyone else in the world."

Yuri felt warm, relieved tears prickling his eyes, and he held onto Viktor's arms around his shoulders like a drowning man holding a lifesaver.

Viktor kissed his cheek and spun him around gently so they were face to face, before kissing him again urgently, briefly on the mouth.

"Is this what you were so afraid of?" Viktor asked breathlessly.

Yuri went red and shamefacedly confirmed, "Among other things, this is only the tip of the iceberg."

Viktor nodded sagely, "I see. Well then, you can tell me all about those other things later on. For now, let's get back to where we left off."

Yuri's eyes darted to and fro, and he nervously smiled up at Viktor before slowly undoing the first few buttons on his shirt.

Viktor's eyes greedily followed his progress.

And suddenly, the other's hands were over Yuri's own, and he breathed, "Allow me…"

Yuri's hands fell to his sides, and he blushed deeply as Viktor took over the process of undressing him.

In little to no time at all, Viktor was dropping Yuri's shirt from his shoulders, to the floor. And then he was tugging at Yuri's undershirt to pull the garment over the young man's head, further tousling his black hair and leaving it sticking up in all directions.

Viktor laughed softly and kissed Yuri's forehead.

"You are so adorable." He cooed.

Yuri crossed his arms over his now naked chest and stammered, "W-what about you?"

Viktor blinked twice and smiled teasingly.

"What about me?" Viktor tilted his head and began walking Yuri backwards to the bed.

Yuri backed up, and kept backing up until he felt the back of his knees hit the side of the mattress. His eyes widened as Viktor gently pushed him backwards so he was sprawled out, pants on and shirtless, staring up at a mostly clothed Viktor, sans jacket.

Viktor loosened his tie with one hand, and raked the other through his hair.

"Which do you prefer…me, or him?" He gestured at the pictures filling the walls, his own eyes staring back at him from different angles, seeming to challenge him for Yuri's attention.

Yuri's eyes travelled around the room until they came back to rest upon Viktor himself, the man in the flesh.

All of his thoughts seemed to align at once as he sat up on his elbows and stared meaningfully up at Viktor's serious and seriously beautiful face.

"You—always you." He spoke.

Viktor briefly closed his eyes, satisfied with that answer, and he made quick work of slipping his tie off, unbuttoning his vest and shirt, and dropping them both on the floor, leaving him and Yuri in a similar state of undress.

Viktor leaned down over Yuri upon the bed and untied his jacket from around the young man's waist. It was similarly discarded, and he unbuckled Yuri's belt and slid his zipper slowly down, feeling the developing harness of the other's cock outlined beneath his questing fingers.

Yuri moaned as Viktor ghosted his hand over the swell of his erection through his boxers, and he lifted his hips helpfully for Viktor to remove the pants completely.

But the other went a step further.

Viktor hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yuri's pants and boxers, and whipped both articles down at once, to Yuri's knees, and then all the way down to his ankles where Yuri, blushing hard, kicked them off and onto the floor.

Viktor's eyes drank their fill of Yuri's body then, staring a burning trail from Yuri's neck, to his chest and pebbling nipples, past his quivering soft stomach to his spread open thighs, and the moderately sized jutting cock between, nestled in black curls.

"You're gorgeous, Yuri." Viktor murmured; content for the moment to just stare worshipfully down upon the feast laid bare beneath him.

Yuri stared up at Viktor with some disbelief and embarrassment clouding his features.

How could Viktor think that about him? He was merely average…just your average man.

"No…you're gorgeous, Viktor." Yuri whispered earnestly.

Viktor smiled and caressed the side of Yuri's face with the back of his hand, and a touch of heat found its way to the man's cheeks.

"Then we make the perfect pair." Viktor laughed slightly.

Yuri smiled and reached up to touch Viktor's face before leaning up and blanketing the other's mouth with his own.

Viktor answered the kiss immediately, and it quickly turned into an open mouthed affair, with Viktor pressing Yuri back into the bed, and covering his naked body with his own partially clothed one.

Viktor, compelled to work his hips against Yuri as his erection strained against the confines of his pants, earned a gasp of discomfort from Yuri, which immediately made him pause.

"Are you alright?" Viktor broke the kiss and panted.

Yuri blushed and said, "Your pants aren't the softest thing."

Viktor's eyes widened and he laughed shortly.

"My mistake, give me a moment."

Viktor climbed off of Yuri and stood reaching down into his pockets to remove a few things that had Yuri raising his eyebrows and flushing in surprise.

Viktor deposited four condoms and a tube of lube onto Yuri's nightstand, before undoing his belt and zipper, and dropping his pants and underwear to the floor.

Stepping out of the offending articles, Viktor grinned broadly down at a gaping Yuri, who now had his knees pulled up into his chest and was staring straight at a certain appendage of Viktor's which stood proudly at attention between the man's powerful looking legs.

"Um—…." Yuri's mouth worked open and closed, but no words were forthcoming.

"I always come prepared." Viktor winked and climbed back onto the bed, before pushing Yuri's knees down so the other's legs were parted and splayed on either side of the kneeling man.

"You do this often, then?" Yuri asked shakily, with a mildly jealous feeling rooting itself in his chest.

Viktor noted the tone in the other's voice, and he practically purred from the pleasant shivers that straightened his spine.

Yuri was possessive of him. His Yuri…

"Not nearly. Only when I really like someone. And that's not often at all."

Yuri sighed, mollified for the time being, and tried to relax himself.

So what if Viktor expected to get laid? Yuri knew full well what he was doing by entertaining the man's attentions.

It's not like he was a complete novice. He'd done some things…with some people.

He'd just never gone all the way there. But he knew where he was going, mostly.

Viktor brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present by pushing him to lie back on the bed, and then proceeding to stretch out and kiss and lick at his chest.

Yuri blushed deeply as the man licked and nibbled at his nipples, hardening the small nubs, before skimming more kisses down to his waist, and dipping his tongue into the valley of his navel repeatedly,

Yuri giggled lightly and Viktor glanced up to see him covering his mouth with his hand.

"That tickles…" his muffled voice spoke.

Viktor smirked and did it again, enjoying the quiver of the other's stomach, straining beneath the gaiety of the moment.

Finally, Viktor moved on, and he kissed the apex of Yuri's thigh, before wafting his breath against the tip of the other's cock.

Yuri had gone quiet, and his hands clenched expectantly in the sheets as Viktor stared questioningly up at him and wet his lips.

"May I?"

Yuri nodded.

And Viktor took him down gently.

* * *

There were no words to describe the heaven that was Viktor's mouth.

Yuri knew he was a mess, but he couldn't help it.

"Nghaaa…haa…haaah, V-viktor!"

Viktor sucked him like a champ, and his head bobbed up and down rhythmically between Yuri's legs.

Yuri's fingers scrabbled in the bedsheets, and his forehead began to sweat, as his toes dug into the mattress and Viktor pressed his thighs even further apart, and deep throated him with a heady groan.

Yuri's tried not to, but his hips thrust upwards of their own accord, and Viktor swallowed around him once, twice, three times, before licking up the shaft and determinedly molesting the slit of his head.

Yuri shuddered and gasped Viktor's name in warning as he arched up and away from the bed, tearing at the sheets and cumming hard in spurts into Viktor widely open to receive mouth.

Yuri sank down into the bed again and panted with spaghetti limbs as Viktor swallowed noisily and came up for air.

"You taste so good." Viktor praised, thumbing at a corner of his mouth where a bit of spunk had spilled over.

Yuri flushed darkly and said, "What about Viktor? You're so hard…"

"I want to be inside you when I cum." Viktor stated.

Yuri's breath hitched and he nodded, with a small, "O-okay…"

Viktor beamed down at him and sat up on his knees before instructing, "Roll over onto your stomach for me and put a pillow beneath you. It'll make things go easier."

Yuri complied languidly and craned his neck to stare back at Viktor, who had moved to retrieve a condom and the lube from the nightstand.

"Have you done this before, Yuri?"

Viktor asked curiously as he settled behind the younger man, ignoring that voice in the back of his head muttering ' _he better not have'_.

"N-not really." Yuri replied as he turned his face forward into one of his pillows, muffling his voice for Viktor's ears.

Viktor smiled in some relief, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," right before popping the cap off the lube and slicking up his fingers.

"Spread your legs, Yuri." Viktor murmured, and admired the view of the other's pale, pert backside stretching apart.

Viktor grabbed one of Yuri's buttocks in a strong hand and further parted the two globes before circling a lubed finger around the exposed sphincter needing to be prepared to receive him.

Viktor continued to finger the rim of the hole before carefully dipping his finger in past the muscle. Yuri tensed up a bit and Viktor stroked up and down the length of his spine before entreating him to relax.

Yuri bit his lip and panted softly as Viktor slid that one finger fully up his constricting rectum.

Viktor stroked in and out with his finger, breath hitching at the feel of the walls clenched around him, and he slowly maneuvered a second finger in to join the first.

Yuri winced and whimpered a bit.

Viktor shushed him with a gentle brush of a hand through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"It's alright. I've got you." Viktor promised, as he scissored those two fingers and began cautiously stretching the hole. In and out, open and closed, those fingers went within Yuri, until finally, they bumped up against something that had Yuri moaning shamelessly into his pillow.

Viktor grinned in triumph.

"Found it!"

And he proceeded to thoroughly abuse that spot, over and over, again and again, until Yuri was pushing his backside down upon those two fingers and practically riding his hand.

Viktor panted and stroked himself with his free hand, as he stared down upon a wanton Yuri and inserted a third finger into the melee.

Yuri barely flinched at the intrusion, and he twisted his hand and rubbed that spot again as Yuri cried out.

Pretty soon, Viktor deemed Yuri properly stretched and ready for him, and so he pulled out.

Yuri keened at the loss. "Viiiiktor!"

"I've got something even better for you…Yuri…" Viktor rasped out, now in the process of grabbing a condom, rolling the thing down, coating himself with lube, and positioning himself at Yuri's center.

"Take a deep breath…"

Yuri inhaled, and his eyes widened as Viktor pressed forward into him.

The pressure of the initial breach was intense, so much more-so than Viktor's fingers had been, and Yuri felt impossibly full, and it just went deeper and deeper still.

He could feel it in his stomach and he cried out into the pillow beneath his head.

Viktor grunted, and gave a guttural moan as at last he bottomed out inside of Yuri and came to a standstill.

Both men were panting heavily from the exertion, and Yuri's arms trembled as he pushed his upper half upwards, and craned his neck to see Viktor straining not to move behind him.

The other's eyes were closed, and Yuri stared up in wonder at the man's flushed skin beneath the dim lighting of his room.

They'd forgotten to turn the lights out. But Yuri thought that may be a good thing, because he could see Viktor so well from a vantage he'd never thought to have.

Viktor was shaking, and Yuri could feel him pulse inside of him. _Oh god…_

"You can move now…" Yuri gasped as his neck dropped, and he turned so he was facing the headboard of the bed.

Viktor grabbed onto Yuri's hips to steady himself, and all at once, he pulled back and thrust mightily forward.

Yuri cried out his name. "Viktor!"

Viktor moaned and snapped his hips again in a jerky movement which sent Yuri sliding up the bed.

Viktor huffed and picked up his rhythm.

The sheets gathered in Yuri's hands as he bit into the pillow to stifle his wailing moans.

Viktor set an almost punishing pace.

And finally he hit that spot that sent Yuri into a fit of primal ecstasy

"HAH! THERE! AGAIN VIKTOR!" Begged Yuri.

"So good for me, Yuri…!" Viktor ground out, his voice sounding half strangled in his passion.

Yuri reached a sweaty hand down between his front and the mattress, and he gripped his shaft and desperately began to pump.

He could feel his climax rapidly approaching again.

Viktor rolled his hips and followed through with a particularly jarring thrust that had Yuri nearly slamming into the headboard.

"Nnghaa! Faster Viktor!" he called out.

Viktor obliged and began moving at a rapidly cresting tempo.

Yuri's hand began to lose its grip as he gave in to his need to moan and writhe beneath the onslaught of Viktor's thrusting.

He was going to cum! He was going to cum hard!

Any minute now…

Viktor's thrusts began to lose their rhythm as he got closer and closer to the edge of his own climax.

Yuri panted and quivered internally.

It was too much…way too much. He was going to lose it!

A few more jittery thrusts were all it took, and suddenly, Yuri lost his breath as his vision was flooded with white.

Viktor thrust forward one final time as the constriction of Yuri's walls around his cock made it nigh impossible for him to move again.

And he gave a long, guttural moan as he finally spilled over into the safety net of the condom, and within the tight channel of Yuri's anal cavity.

* * *

"Y-Yuri…" Viktor mumbled as he slid gingerly out of the other's entrance, and relieved himself of the full condom, which he tied off and dropped to the floor.

"V-v-viktor..." Yuri's chest heaved up and down against the bed as he struggled to come to terms all that had transpired.

"Are you hurt at all?" Viktor inquired softly, feeling the tremors shaking the younger man's body from between his muscled thighs.

Yuri shook his head from side to side and blushed lightly outside of Viktor's view.

Taking full stock, he could feel a gaping emptiness where Viktor had pulled out, and he was rather sore and unable to move, but all of that was to be expected, right?

"I'm fine. Perfect actually…" Yuri muttered with a low laugh.

Viktor sighed in relief and bent down to kiss the back of Yuri's flushed and sweating neck.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." He whispered.

Yuri turned his head to the side and glanced at Viktor's smiling face through the peripheral of his eye.

Unable to stop himself, he smiled softly back into the pillow.

He'd had his first time with Viktor Nikiforov, his longtime idol and once upon a time now, lover.

"You know…we've still got three of these."

Viktor had leaned forward and gathered up the remaining condoms from the nightstand.

He was now looking at them thoughtfully like a hand of cards, all fanned out.

Yuri bit his lip and rolled slowly over onto his back, wincing slightly from the movement and shifting Viktor from his convenient seat atop his buttocks.

He was sore. Mighty sore.

But if Viktor wanted more…then…

"I'm game if you are." He sighed, with a come-hither smile on his face.

Viktor looked down on him, pleasantly surprised, and said, "This time I'd like to see…your eyes."

* * *

…To be continued…

* * *

 **A/N: O.M.G….I think I broke my brain…*insert swirly eyes* So I'm posting at a semi-decent hour. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chappie and its dynamics to some extent. *sheepish laugh* I did try to make it good, but I'm under the impression that I've failed somehow. *bites lip in abject worry* I don't really have much else to say except Vikturi made me do it! .**

 **I'm no pro on the smut scene, but I like to think I'm getting better.**

 **Any and all critiques and feedback will be much loved and appreciated! Remember, REVIEWS inspire me to write more and more frequently. So if you liked this at all, then tell me so, so I can know where to go from here. And if you hated it, let me down easy and give me another chance to make it all better please.**

 **Your fellow fangirl in arms~ C.A.W**

 **Until next time, Dasvidaniya!**


End file.
